Leroy's Garage
by Faith Karma
Summary: Quinn's car breaks down and she ends up meeting Rachel when she goes to get it fixed. This summary totally blows, but give it a chance people. Faberry eventually, minor Pieberry. Now G!Peen
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Author's Note: Holy shiz...here it is. I'm so excited about this story. Honestly I am. I hope y'all like it. It's a little different and as I promised, and still believe, this hasn't really been done for this pairing. If you do know of a story like it though please PM it to me or post a link with a comment. It is Faberry, a little different but oh well. I'm thinking about making it a g!peen I don't know. I've never ventured into that type of story before, I am however interested in giving it a try. You should let me know what y'all want though. This should be about three parts, possibly four I'm not really sure quite yet as I am still writing it. Okay well enough of my talking, let's get it going.**

**Leroy's Garage**

The tow truck rattled to a stop on the gravel lot of the mechanics shop. A shiny silver BMW attached to the back with a rusted chain that had seen better days. The door creaked open, chips of rust falling from the hinges. A tall, well built boy slid from the drivers seat, his black boots hitting gravel. He raised a grease smudged hand, pushing it through his mow hawk. His jeans were frayed and ripped at the knees, paint splattered across the calves of them. His t-shirt was like a second skin, the v-neck plunging down to show the top of his chest, the grey contrasting with his sun darkened skin.

The passenger door swings open with a tad more ease. A slightly shorter blond hops from the confines. Her six inch black dolce and gabbana heels hit the loose gravel at an odd angle causing her to pitch to the side. Her french manicured hands flash to the door to stable herself. After assuring herself of her footing she closes the door, her hand pushing the short hair from her face, she then straightens tight button up baby blue designer shirt. After adjusting that she slides down to smooth the invisible wrinkles from the tight dark grey pencil skirt.

By now the driver has already ambled forward to the open doors, the only car currently sitting in the garage is a black sixty nine dodge charger with golden racing stripes. His brown eyes wandered around, he lets out a small huff of air, turning his head he takes in the passenger again giving her a small smile. He then turns back around and cups his hands over his mouth, taking in a deep breath he bellows. "Ray!" A few seconds tick by, his chocolate eyes roll before he takes another deep breath. "Ray!" it's followed by a loud crash in the building.

"Damn it Noah." Comes a slow southern drawl. "How many times have I told you to not come round here a yelling like that." A short, petite girl finally makes an appearance. Blue overalls are covering her legs, the arms are dangling down after having been pushed off of tan shoulders. Her upper half is covered by a white, grease smudged wife beater. The thick white straps of her sports bra are also visible. Her long brown hair is pulled up into a high ponytail. A cloth is in her blackened hands, as she tries to rub the oil off of them, her large brown eyes alight with a playful anger. Her black steel toed work boots thud heavily against the concreted surface.

"I had to get your attention." Noah smiles to her, his voice didn't seem to carry any accent.

"Better ways of doin it." She murmurs. Her gaze falls to the highly out of place blond. "I see you brought me work." Rachel calls to the boy thankfully as she steps out on to the gravel making her way forward. "Hi there Ma'am. My name's Rachel Berry and I am the owner of Leroy's. Mind telling me what brings ya here this evening."

"Hello Rachel. My name is Quinn Fabray." Her voice is very proper, she starts to reach her hand out but stops herself before doing so when her hazel eyes catch the appearance of the other girls hands. "I think it overheated, though I can not be positive." Her voice is polite but you can see the distaste underneath the snobby air of friendliness.

"Nice vehicle ya got there. If I'm not mistaken it is the newest model of the the BMW Z4, can't say I've seen one of them round these parts yet but I'm always willing to get my hands under the hood of a new 'un." She shoots the girl a toothy smile. "Noah, go on and get it up there so I can take a gander." She calls to the taller boy who nods and goes to start lowering the silver two door.

"Thank you." She once again raises a hand to push her short hair behind her ear. "Is there maybe a Starbucks nearby or a Java Bean perhaps?

Rachel snorts out a small laugh. "Can't say that there is Ms Fabray. We got a diner about a mile or two down yonder. They ain't got the best coffee though, known more for their pie." She tilts her head. "I got a small pot brewing inside, your welcome to it if ya want some." She nods her head towards the building.

"Oh, no thank you." She replies with a slight scrunch of her nose. "If you'd just point me to the waiting room."

"Well, we ain't really got one of them. Most folks round here drop them off. I got a chair in my office you can have though." She smiles to her, glancing towards Noah who had started pushing to car slowly towards the garage, she tick her head once more towards the building. "Come on I'll show you to it."

Quinn follows Rachel, her hazel eyes raking over the well toned form. Her lips quirk slightly as the brunette raises a hand and idly scratches her jaw, her other hand motioning to the small wooden room. A nice looking leather desk chair behind an old polished desk. A picture of two men with their arms around each other and a picture of a beautiful long haired, blue eyed blond and a telephone are all that is on the desk.

"This is it, sorry I ain't got nothing fancier. Coffee is right over there, so is the cups and sugar. If your a creamer gal I got some of it over there in the mini fridge." She points to each thing as she says it. Finally turning her gaze to the blond. "Like I said your welcome to it if ya wants it."

"Thank you, this will be just fine." She replies truly politely, moving herself to perch on the offered chair.

"Alright, if ya need anything just giver me a holler. I gotta go help Noah get it in the garage." Rachel motions to the now sweating boy. The blond smiles and nods.

**Okay so this is part one. I hope it got you interested. Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

**Author's Note: Okay people I know y'all don't like the southern aspect too much. I'm going to tone it down, but it is totally staying. Y'all know why? Because I am one proud ass city kid raised by southerns. I talk a lot like that and I do use those words, more so when I'm surrounded by my family from the holler. If you don't like it, your allowed to express your opinion. But in that same right you can also find another story. I believe there are 48,000 and some stories for Glee, I'm sure one of them will suit you better. That being said this story WILL be G!Peen. You are warned. If you do not like, there is this lovely thing called a back button. Please engage it. =) Alright now that I'm done being snappy let us move on to the story.**

**Author's Note # 2: This chapter is dedicated to the lovely MsChloeMa. She is a kick ass supporter of my writings and I'll tip my hat to her. Thank all of you for your reviews though, seriously.**

**Author's Note # 3: Sorry, okay so after much thinking, I have come up with a compromise on how to do this so that everyone will be sort of happy. The southern accent will stay, but I will have a reason for why it was so strong in the beginning ok? *sigh* I know that this is sort of a repeat of the first author's note, but I am just acknowledging that I am going to use your ideas people. Now, on to the story. Hopefully no one will feel the need to completely tear my ass down in a PM this time.**

**Leroy's Garage Chapter 2**

The sun started setting across the sky, leaving a pink hue in it's disappearing wake. The chirping of crickets outside are heard from inside the small office, the short haired blond had drifted off leaning back in the chair. Inside the garage the tanned girl was hunched over the engine of the car with a look of sheer concentration on her face. She leans back, her eyebrows slightly furrowed as she raises her forearm to brush the sweat off of her forehead. It was the middle of the summer, meaning that the air was sticky at night. She let out a small breath, her hands grasping the dirty cloth resting on the right of the car.

"Damn." Rachel breaths out, wiping her hands off at the same time. Her brown eyes moved over to the opened door of her office, her lips spread into a soft smile at seeing the hazel eyed beauty resting peacefully. "Who'd a thought she'd pass out." She muses to herself with a light laugh.

A squeal of tires is heard in front of the shop, gravel crunching as a bright yellow ford escort peals onto the lot. The engine idles a few seconds before it abruptly shuts off with a loud squeal in its wake, the door swings open and brown cowboy boots appear underneath the door. A tall, lean built blond stands from the car her blond hair flowing in gentle waves down her back. The door slams shut to reveal the cut off jean shorts showing off her long toned legs, a tight white shirt with a rubber duck stretches across her ample chest and a small sleeveless denim jacket hugs to her sides. A toothy smile is directed at the mechanic as she gracefully makes her way forward, her eyes a beautiful sky blue.

"Hey Ray," The blond calls out, a cheerful undertone in her voice.

"Hey Britt." Rachel calls back, dropping the rag back on its previous resting spot, she walks towards the tall girl.

"You gonna come out with us tonight?" Brittany ask with a small pout, her long arms wrapping around the trim waist of the brunette. "Puck told us your working on some ladies car, but I think you deserve a break you work too hard." Her pink lips brush against Rachel's ear as she speaks, placing a gentle kiss just underneath it.

"Hmm...well I'm going to have to order the part she needs anyway." She murmurs back as her eyelids flutter closed. "With a car like that it'll take at least a week to get down here."

Brittany smiles against her neck, placing a kiss there and flicking her tongue out to drag it up to the shell of her ear. She lets out a small purr into the ear causing the girl in her arms to shiver. "Does that mean your coming out with us?" She rakes her teeth against the lobe of her ear, biting down softly and giving it a light tug.

A groan passes the mechanics lips. Her arms tightening around the blonds neck, her hips jerking forward slightly. She tilts her head letting the girl have more access. "I can't really say no when your giving me such a convincing argument, now can I?" Her voice comes out slightly deeper as she speaks, her eyes shades darker when she finally opens them to take in the smiling face of the girl.

"Yay!" She squeals, her lips crashing into the brunette's. She lifts her up and spins her, never once breaking it. Finally she sits her back down and pulls away. "I'm so happy Ray! I feel like I never get to see you much anymore." The pout is back by the time she finishes.

"I know baby, it's just I have to help Daddy around the house. Not to mention I gotta keep the garage going, you know it hasn't been easy on him since what happened to Dad." Her voice comes out soft, her eyes sad.

"That's right my mama said you should bring him over for dinner at the house, she doesn't like him being all by himself. I know it's going to be hard to convince him, but I'll help you." Brittany speaks, her lips brushing against Rachel's cheek when she finishes. "My daddy said that he needs to go back over the statement y'all gave too, just to make sure he can put those men away for good."

"I know it has been over a year, but it ain't right that we have to keep making him go over it. I'll try to get him down there Sunday though. Your Daddy is a good man taking this case on for free and everything."

"Well he knows how much you mean to me, it was never even a question." Brittany speaks again, a noise comes from behind them causing the taller girls eyes to dart over, taking in the short haired out of towner.

"Hello, I'm Brittany." Her cheery voice is back full force, her eyes sparkling with mischief. The woman makes her way over to the two.

"Hello Brittany, my name is Quinn Fabray." Her voice is soft and polite. No one Brittany had ever met could be untrue to the loveable girl, it seems as though the woman with the rigid posture was no different.

"Ms Fabray it seems as though your power steering went out as well as the distributor cap. I'm going to have to order the cap, it is a special one made for that kind of car only. It'll probably take about a week to get it in." Rachel speaks, the southern twang still evident in her voice but her speech is slightly more cleared now. This causes the hazel eyed woman's eyebrows to raise and her nose to scrunch adorably.

"A week?" She squeaks, her cheeks alighting in a pink hue directly after. She brings a hand to brush against her forehead, clearing her throat as quietly as possible. "Very well then, I have to make a few calls. I'm supposed to be in Dayton by the end of the week. I'll have to get one of my colleagues to come and get me." She levels her gaze on the two, her lips quirking at the way the taller blond wraps herself around the mechanic. It reminds her slightly of a baby koala bear. "Do you mind if I use your phone though? My service on my cell keeps fading in and out."

"Oh, yeah that is fine." Rachel responds with a crooked grin.

"What do you do Quinn?" Brittany fires out quickly, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"I'm a defense attorney, I work for Huffman and Micheal's. The best one at the firm actually, that is why they sent me out here for this trial." She responds over her shoulder as she makes her way back to the office.

"She seems like she is a really nice lady, a little sad though." Brittany whispers into the mechanics ear after the door to the office shuts behind Quinn.

"You picked that up too huh?" Rachel places a soft kiss on the taller girls lips. "I gotta go take a shower, you should come on in the house and talk with Daddy a little bit. He loves when you come around."

Brittany intertwines her fingers with Rachel's, allowing the other girl to lead her out of the garage. They go back on to the gravel lot and make their way over to the large wooden fence, she swings the door open and they head around the side of the building. The gravel slowly fades out leaving only grass, it leads up to the small three steps of the tall white house with baby blue shutters. The porch light is on, so is the living room light.

The screen door smacks shut behind them, maroon carpet at their feet now. A large, worn brown sectional spans across the left of the room. A small table with a purple flowered lamp is on illuminating a small white man with thick black rimmed glasses. His hair is in a disarray and his once vibrant green eyes stare blankly at the television. The theme song for golden girls breaks the silence between the three, the mans eyes water slightly as he grasps the remote and quickly changes the channel. His gaze lazily makes his way to them.

"Hey girls." He speaks, his voice is slightly gravelly from lack of use.

Rachel releases Brittany's hand, she walks over to the small man and places a soft kiss on his forehead. "Hey Daddy. Have you eaten dinner yet?" She questions him, his head gives the smallest of shakes. "What about your medicine? Have you taken the nightly dose?" Again it is met with a small shake. "Okay Daddy...I'm going to get your medicine and round you up something to eat." She kisses his forehead again after his small nod. Her brown eyes flick to Brittany, the blond girl smiles sadly at her.

"I'll get his dinner made, you just go ahead and take a shower. His pills haven't changed any have they?" Brittany whispers after they leave the living room, the bed before them is unmade. Rachel places her hand on the small of the girls back and heads them off to the right into another doorway that brings them into the open kitchen.

"No, they haven't. Thank you Baby, I'll just be a few minutes." She leans up and presses a quick kiss to the girls lips. Her body turns as she opens the door right next to the stove, the room inside has a deep purple carpet, thick curtains keep the light and heat out of the room. A ceiling fan whirrs to life as she flicks her light switch, illuminating the room.

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray was a christian woman, she was raised to keep in mind her future and that love could be something learned. Her father and mother were arranged to be married by her grandparents, they had never met until their wedding day. Her father was from a wealthy family that owned several banks, her mother was nothing but a trophy wife. They act as they should, praying to god and being the perfect god fearing family. She lost them when she was sixteen and ended up getting pregnant. Her father demanded she leave, and would not allow her to have any contact.<p>

When her child was born, her mother appeared and talked her in to giving up the small girl for adoption. They'd allow her to come home, to once more feel their love. She did it in a heartbeat, but her heart broke. Then her father tried to force her in to marriage with the conceited, wealthy Jesse . She lost it, her future was bright, she had been accepted to Harvard and planned on going for a law degree. He once again disowned her, she cried for months afterwards but still managed to pull out a 4.0 GPA at the end of her four years, graduated top of her class. She passed her bar examine with flying colors, and law firms across the nation were lining up for her. But her family never tried to contact her, not once. It hurt more than words could ever say, but she pushed it down and powered through her life, working herself to the bone. She was twenty five and one of the best defense attorneys at her firm, if not in the whole east coast.

"What?" Came the harsh voice down the line, she cleared her throat and rolled her eyes.

"Nice to hear your voice San." She lazily drawled back.

"Yeah, so what can I do for you Q? I got paper work up to my fucking eye balls and it just keeps coming. Not to mention I have a press release scheduled for tomorrow, you were supposed to do it but for some reason your scrawny white ass isn't here yet." Santana growled back.

"About that, I'm stuck in some one horse town just outside of Lima. My car broke down and the mechanic here said it'd be at least a week til she could get it fixed. I need you to come and pick me up." Quinn twirled the cord around her finger, her eyes dropping to the picture of the two men on the desk.

"What the fuck? Lima? Seriously? I'm always pulling you out of something, you should just call me your Latina angel." Santana huffed. "I can't actually leave until Thursday though Q. I have to do this press release, and at least make sure the statements are solid. Then I will come get you from that shit hole."

"Thursday? That's three days from now Santana." Quinn snaps back.

"Listen, Q, I know I'm only your second chair but someone needs to get this shit going. I'm swamped, and I know that you have this weird thing about cabs. This is the best I can do alright. I could send Chang down there to get you." She trailed off.

"No, not Mike. I'll just wait on you. I guess I'll see you Thursday, I'll call you tomorrow with the address." She grumbled.

"Alright. Be safe Fabray, no one gets to kick your ass but me."

"You too." She murmured before cutting the line. She let out a small breath. Her hand running through her hair. " Fuck."

* * *

><p>It had been about an hour since the small tanned mechanic had disappeared with the lanky blond. Quinn was leaning back in the desk chair, one leg crossed over the other. Her foot bobs slightly with the beat of a tune in her head, her arm is wrapped loosely around her waist, her other hand clutches the droid bionic in her hand, playing the childish game Angry Birds. She scowls when a light squeal sounds on the screen, her thumb harshly tapping the retry button.<p>

Her eyes snap up when she hears rustling out in the garage, she strains to hear anything else. After a few beats, nothing but silence greets her, she lets out a small sigh and goes back to her game. A breathy moan sounds in the air, she raises her eyebrows as she gently sits her phone down on the table. She stands and quietly makes her way to the cracked door. She peaks out and her eyes widen at the sight before her.

Brittany is pressed against the far right wall of the garage, the door to the outside was closed. Her pale hands wrapped in the now free brunette locks of the tanned girl, her skirt was pushed up on her hips and her legs were wrapped around the lean waist of the girl, strong arms flexed as they held her up by her thighs. The harsh pants are all that is coming from the two, skin slapping against skin echoes through the garage as the smaller girl picks up her frantic thrusting. Her pants were down around her ankles, showing of well toned legs, a pair of black boxer briefs were also shoved down. The muscles of her ass clench with each powerful movement of her hips.

Her heart beat thuds in her ears, her hazel eyes glued to the two. The blond girl mashes her lips to Rachel's before breaking away and letting out a soft exclamation of her name as her body shudders violently. A growl emits from the mechanic as she powers two more thrusts, her head dropping onto the girls shoulders as her hips continue to jerk shakily, but slowing down with each one.

Blue eyes meet her gaze head on, Brittany smiles at her. She lets out the breath she didn't know she was holding, quickly jumping back into the room. Her legs feel like jello, her neck and face feel flushed. A throbbing between her thighs increases when she sits back down and clenches her legs together. She closes her eyes and tries to calm herself.

"What the hell was that?" She whispers to herself after unsuccessfully trying to stop her heart from trying to beat out of her chest.

A few minutes pass before the thud of boots against cement grow closer to her. She snatches her discarded phone quickly, her eyes snapping to the door as it gets pushed open. Her pupils dilate as she takes in the large smile of the mechanic and the gentle grin off the bubbly blond.

"Hey Ms Fabray. We were going out for a few drinks and wanted to know if you felt like tagging along." Rachel's voice caused her to flush again.

"Well, I was wondering if there was possibly a hotel or something around here that I could stay in." Quinn responds, not making eye contact.

"The closest one if about thirty minutes out from here, but if you wanted we got a guest room you could stay in. I mean it is the least I can do seeing as your car won't be ready for a little bit." Rachel responds, her free hand coming up to scratch her jaw lightly.

"I..." Quinn stops, her eyes snapping to the blond who was smiling at her, giving a small nod of her head to Quinn. "Yes, that would be very thoughtful of you." Her heart skips at the beaming smile sent her way from Rachel.

"So, are you coming out with us Quinn?" Brittany bounced on her feet slightly, a small pout threatening to break out.

"I really shouldn't." Quinn started, her eyes meeting rapidly watering blue ones. " I guess I can though." She quickly finishes, not being about to stand the water works.

"Yay!" Brittany calls out, bouncing forward and wrapping the woman in a hug. "You'll have tons of fun, I totally know it."

"It's always a fun time with Britt." Rachel laughs out.

"Your phone is totally upside down." Brittany whispers into her ear. "It's okay though I know Ray is totally sexy, I don't mind having someone watch."

**Alright this is the end of chapter two. I hope this will work out better for those involved. And yes, there will be more in depth sex scenes, but it will be saved for Faberry. I'm thinking of throwing a little bit of Brittana in here too...what do you think? Well yes. Love it? Hate it? Let me know. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee. And for the record the law firm is completely made up, if there is actually a firm by that name no copy right infringement was meant.**

**Author's Note: Okay so this chapter got a ton more happy reviews, which is amazing. Thank you.**

**Agarza1538: I'm glad I have you hooked, I hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

**Sora-Hikari: I know it is indeed just fanfiction, but people will always have something negative to say no matter what. It's just society. And a happy Brittany is the best Brittany. ;) Oh and I do love an accent, just saying. =) You have plenty of reason to be proud of it.**

**IxHeartxGlee: I'll always fight on my beliefs. Thank you very much for your kind words, I hope the story will still be to your liking.**

**Kahlan35: Always a delight, honestly. It is solely based on how often you are put around it. If your with you family or spent a lot of time with someone with the same drawl, chances are your going to pick it up. Again I say, I do love a southern accent. =) That is really why I wanted to add this into the story. I'm assuming you've sort of figured out the plot line then hm? It will be a crazy ride.**

**Anon (miyuve): Just because you speak a certain way does not make you uneducated. I know a lot of southerns got bad names, but if you look in history books a lot of things were created by hard working, men and women, who can barely be understood half the time. Thank you for sharing your opinion with me. =)**

**suspenceme: Yes, sweet brittberry love indeed. I always swore I'd write something with the pairing. I had a whole fiction written out about them, but ended scrapping it. Originally I was going to put Pezberry in here but swapped at the last second. Honestly I'm not too familiar with the area around Lima. I do know that Lima is a very small, very conservative place...which will tie in to the story. That is why I didn't set it directly in Lima. I'm from Dayton. =) But I looked it up and here is a small town around that area that this could possibly be set in. Lafayette,OH. Population 304. =) It's about 18 minutes east of Lima.**

**rm06: Well this is my response to that. =) Thanks for the review.**

**XxMya09xX: This is my response to that lol. I seem to be having a lot of answers to y'alls ponderings. But yes G!Peen is a pretty kick ass subject if written well. There is a Pezberry one..that well damn...is written amazingly. It's on my favorites, if your interested.**

**momo0424: Thank you so much for your kind words. Here is more! =) I think it is cute as well, hence my main reason for adding it in. I could totally see her rocking it.**

**Okay now that I finished that, onwards to the story!**

**Leroy's Garage Chapter 3**

The charger pulled up to the seemingly hole in the wall bar. It was a small building, only one large window spanning across the front next to the door that was propped open. Rachel shifted into park and cut the engine, turning her body to take in the blond who still wore her outfit from earlier. Her eyebrow was arched as she took in the establishment, her nose once more scrunching adorably in distaste. Brittany clapped her hands together and bounced a little in her excitement.

"Baby, Puck and Artie are here!" She smiles at the tanned girl. Her blue eyes landing on Quinn, her smile dims just slightly. "It's okay, everyone around here loves me and Ray. No one will bother you here."

Quinn blushes slightly at the ditzy girl that called her out. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to seem like I was looking down upon anything. It's just...small." She breathed out.

"Well, yeah Charlies is a little family owned place. A lot of the town frequents it." Rachel smiled, trying to placate the nervous woman. "I promise you'll love it once you get inside." With that she opens her door and steps out, reaching to let the seat up so the other woman could climb from the back.

Quinn pulls herself from the back, standing and straightening her clothes. Her hazel eyes flash down to chocolate brown eyes, suddenly noticing the closeness between their bodies. Pink quickly spreads up her neck and across her cheeks. She takes a quick step to the side, her hand brushing her short hair away from her face. A loud squeal drawls both of their gazes to Brittany who has already sprang from the car and was racing for Puck and a thinner boy in a wheelchair.

Rachel's soft smile at the interaction makes Quinn's heart skip again. Her hand pushes the car door shut, the blond takes a step forward on the gravel lot. It gives way underneath her heel causing her body to lurch into the mechanics. Rachel stumbles slightly and wraps a toned arm around the woman's thin waist.

"Whoa there. You okay?" Rachel tries not to laugh as her lips twitch slightly.

"Um..yeah...yes, thank you." Quinn flushes, clearing her throat quietly. It was a nervous habit of hers, and she was most definitely nervous. Heat surged through her body at the contact flushing against her left side.

"Ray!" Brittany's voice rang out, snapping them out of their small bubble.

"Yeah Britt?" Rachel calls back, her arm staying around Quinn as she leads her to more stable footing. Once they reach the small paved walkway leading up to the steps she lingers for just a second before pulling her body away.

"Artie said he has something important to tell us!" She chirps back, her blue eyes bright as she takes in the two. She was always good at noticing things that no one else did.

"Oh really?" Rachel's eyes fall on the boy with glasses, he wore a white short sleeved button down, a multi colored sweater vest over it. A pair of khakis cover his legs and a simple pair of black Adidas cover his feet. His hands hover over the wheels of his chair, adorned in black leather fingerless gloves.

"I most certainly do." Artie smiles toothily at her, flicking his head to the side causing his bangs to flip to the side slightly.

"Well then I'm assuming it's something happy?" Rachel's eyes sparkle, a small grin stretching her lips.

"You know it." He chirps back, wheeling himself backwards in to the bar.

"Hey Ray." Puck smiles as he drops his arm over the shoulder of the mechanic.

"Noah," Her eyebrow raises, the boy lets out a loud laugh. Leading them in to Charlies.

This leaves the two blond's. Brittany smiles brightly at Quinn, linking their arms she skips after the others. Quinn let out a soft laugh at the girls antics, but it was drowned out by the loud country music blaring from the antique style jukebox in the far back corner.

"Yeah!" Is called loudly from somewhere along the bar as Rachel hops on to a bar stool. She simply raises her hand and gives a small wave to the crowd of men. A boisterous laugh sets them off and the laughter fills the bar.

* * *

><p>About an hour in to it and about two shots of tequila later, Quinn was tipsy and that would be putting it in easy terms. Brittany had dragged her to the dance floor, dancing closely with her to some Gretchen Wilson song. Rachel was clapping her hands to the beat and laughing with a trashed Puck and a surprisingly sober Artie.<p>

"Damn I can't believe my boy is gonna be a daddy." Puck slurs out, sloppily wrapping his arms around Artie's shoulders. "Now I'm the only unmarried guy from high school." He laughs out.

"Yeah, that matters so much when you sleep with half the wives around here." Artie snorts out, causing a loud laugh to come from Rachel.

"He's got you there Noah." She pats the boy on the shoulder, her gaze falling back on the two blonds. Brittany had her arms wrapped around the defense attorneys waist, her front pressed against the shorter woman's back. They were laughing and swaying to the song. Occasionally Brittany would spin Quinn outward, only to bring her back in with a large smile.

"You got yourself one hell of a woman Ray." Noah murmurs out watching the two as well.

"True dat." Artie calls out right after, causing the two to burst into laughter again.

"Well thank ya kindly." She drawls out, pretending to tip her hat to the two boys. She smiles when Puck scoffs at her. "She is pretty amazing." She says softly, her eyes drifting from Brittany to Quinn.

* * *

><p>Quinn's phone buzzed in her bag, sitting on the bar top. She reached out grasping it, in the middle of a break from dancing, pressing the button she pulls it up to her ear. Taking in a deep breath, her eyes on the dancing figures of Puck, Brittany and Rachel.<p>

"Hello?" She tried not to laugh when Puck winked at her and belted out a note to a country oldie, by Dolly Parton.

"What the fuck? Are you at a bar?" Santana barks out. "Oh my god you are! I'm busting my ass on this case and your getting your 'yee-haws' on with the yokels!"

"So what if I am? I can't really work on the case out here can I?" Quinn snaps right back.

"Yeah well I have a question for you Honky." Santana quips back. "I mean if you can pull yourself away from Jethro long enough to answer."

"What the hell is your problem San?" Quinn barks, her hand coming up to rub her forehead.

"I don't know, maybe this situation? I mean who doesn't get a fucking tune up on their car before they travel over like two state lines?" She scoffs.

"What did you want to know?"

"What is the name of this Podunk little town your ass is in?" Santana breaths out, a rustling of  
>papers is heard over the line.<p>

"Lafayette, why?" Quinn's eyebrows furrow.

"Well, shit." She huffs out. "That is where this all happened, Q, the towns people there weren't very happy when our clients came in and attacked one of their own. If I were you I wouldn't mention to anyone why your passing through."

"Um...too late?" Quinn's eyes shoot to the happy group again.

"Seriously? Did you manage to get pregnant again too? What the hell?" Santana growls out. A rustling is heard again.

"Sorry, I didn't think I would be risking a smack down by telling someone my job! Jesus, and that was a low blow Lopez." Quinn snarls at the end.

"With you, you can never really be sure. Listen, it says the man they attacked had a husband and a kid. Think you can manage to avoid at least two people in Amish country?"

"Yeah, who is it?" Quinn's eyes flicker across the bar. She can't really guarantee anything, she didn't even know these people.

"Looks like the husbands name was Hiram Berry and the kid is named Rachel. Says here they owned a ...fucking garage! God damn it Q!" Santana barks, the sound of her hand smacking the table can be heard. "Let's hope to all that is holy they don't connect the dots. Listen, I'm on my way now. I'll have Chang do the damn press release. I need to make sure someone doesn't go all single white female on your ass." A jingle of keys crosses the line. "Sit tight okay and call me if something happens. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Okay." Was the whispered response. Quinn didn't know much about this case, she was fully intent on crash coursing herself in it when she arrived in Dayton. The law firm was having paralegals doing most of the work, and rookie lawyers. All she'd have to do is brief herself and take the prep work to finish the job. The line went dead, she allowed her arm to drop to her side. Her hazel eyes locked on the laughing figure of the brunette.

* * *

><p>"You look like someone killed your cat." Noah slurs to Quinn as the make their way out of the bar, the blond had sobered up when the call came in.<p>

"Noah," Rachel looks at him, her eyes narrowed threateningly.

"Baby, I wanna see Lord Tubbington now." Brittany looks over to the tanned girl with a small pout. Artie makes his way down the small wooden ramp off the side of the stairs. She looks to him as he pushes himself to the house directly next to it. Raising her hand she waves towards him. "Bye Artie! Tell Tina I said Hey!"

"I'll drop you off at your house on the way baby, you can have your mama drive you by tomorrow to come get your car." Rachel responds opening the door for her, Quinn having already went around to the drivers side to slide in to the back seat. Puck lumbers in right after her.

"Thank you Ray." Brittany chirps, leaning over to place a sloppy kiss on the mechanics cheek.

Rachel hums in response, gently shutting the door after the girl. She makes her way to her side and slides in, Puck's arms drape over her shoulders when she finally settles in. Her eyes roll and she starts the car, a roar coming from the engine.

"Rachie...I can stay over at yours tonight right? My ma said if I came home drunk one more time on a night Sarah has to go to school she'd kick my ass."

"Yes Noah, you know I always got room for you." She smiles at him in the mirror, he leans up and places a kiss on her shoulder.

"Your a life saver."

* * *

><p>After a ten minute drive and a five minute make out session against the side of the car, Brittany had officially been dropped off. Rachel was now pulling in to the gravel lot of Leroy's. Quinn's hazel eyes took it in with a new light, a small frown marring her features. A loud 'thwack' interrupted her thoughts, Rachel had managed to park in the garage and get out of the car she was now leaning over the passed out form of Puck. A soft snore passed the boys lips, Rachel's gaze met hers for a second, she rolled them and shot her a soft smile. She then balled her hand into a fist and punched him in the chest. He let out a high pitched squeal and brought his hand to the injured area. His brown eyes blinking rapidly.<p>

"Why'd you do that for?" He seemed almost like he was a scolded child, his lip pushed out in a very unmanly pout.

"Aw, poor baby." She cooed to him, her finger reaching out and tapping his lower lip. "I just wanted to get you awake, I didn't want to drag you up to the house again unless really needed."

He let out a small breath and slowly dragged himself from the car, with Rachel's help of course, Quinn slid out behind the friends. Her eyes watched as Rachel wrapped her arm around his bulky waist, his arm dropping on her shoulders as he slightly leans on her. Quinn stepped over towards her car, pulling her spare key from inside her bag. She presses the button to pop the trunk and grabs the Louis Vuitton duffel from the back. Throwing it on her shoulder, she closes the trunk, and heads outside with the two. Rachel was standing just outside the door waiting. Once she came out she pressed a button on the security panel on the wall, the garage doors closing.

"House is just right around this way." Rachel murmured, the wooden gate swinging open. She ushered Quinn in first and then followed with Noah.

"It's very pretty." Quinn turned to her with a soft smile.

"Thank you, I'm sure my Daddy would be quite pleased to hear you say that." She smiled back.

"You got a nice ass lady." Noah slurred out. A smack to his, probably already bruised, chest was Rachel's response.

"Don't be so crass Noah." She growled slightly.

"What happened to your speech?" Quinn questions with a small tilt of her head, her gaze snapping back to the steps as she makes her way up to the porch.

"Oh, whenever I spend too much time around Burt I usually end up talking like that." She laughs slightly. "He is a regular at the shop. Brings in his own car, his wife's and his two sons. Usually ends up helping me with them too. He worked with my Dad for the longest time until the accident happened. He got hurt and had to quit. His accent is very distinct." She smiles as the boy next to he nods in agreement.

* * *

><p>It took Rachel all of ten minutes to get the boy to the unused room on the other side of the kitchen. It was dark and when Quinn helped her drag him in there, she noticed that it seemed untouched. There were mens clothes hanging up in the opened closet, a set of overalls dangling from a nail on the wall. The quilt with solid white with a blue and pink floral design. The carpet was a beautiful blue. A deep freezer sat next to the bed, a telephone and a lamp on it, just next to that was a chest with a large mirror across the top. Pictures were shoved in the corners, one an aged wedding photo of a large black man with his arms wrapped around a smaller white male. A few others are scattered across the glass, most of the men and Rachel some with Brittany and two other adults in it.<p>

"Night, night Noah." She kisses the boys forehead after she manages to wrestle his boots and jeans off, shoving him underneath the covers. She turns her gaze to Quinn seeing her eying the pictures. "That's my Daddy and Dad." She steps closer to the wedding photo her finger caressing the tall black mans face.

"They look very happy." Quinn whispers, stepping closer towards the mechanic.

"They were, Dad got ambushed by guys that were associated with the Klan." Her brown eyes start to fill with tears, some track down her cheeks. Her gaze still locked on the photo. "Three men came here just when him and Burt were closing up. They heard that two men were living in town and had a small girl, not to mention they were bi-racial. It was like a big ol red flag to them. So they came up here and they confronted him about it. He never denied it. They told Burt to leave so they could teach him a lesson, he wouldn't though. So the men took their bats and their fist and just came out swinging. Calling him all sorts of filthy names. Me and Daddy were inside making dinner, we heard a lot commotion outside and just thought maybe Burt's boy came down and started fussing."

Quinn steps closer, placing her hand gently on the small of the girls back. Rachel turns her head, her teary eyes meeting hazel. Neither says anything for a few minutes. The blond was almost scared to ask what the extent of damage was, but she had to know now. She knew that the files wouldn't have the depth of the damage, not quite like the victims daughter would. Rachel let a shaky breath

"I went outside to find out what was going on. I remember opening the gate and my Dad's eyes met mine. There was so much pain in them, but there was also a strong sense of pride and love for us both. Burt was busy fighting off one of them, I screamed so loud I think everyone in the whole dang town heard me. I just kept screaming..." She pauses her chest heaving slightly, trying to keep the sobs inside. "The men told me to shut up, I watched as the bashed the bat into my father's skull. I heard that crunch. The man came at me then...Burt tried to stop him, but the one he was fighting pulled a knife from somewhere and stabbed him in his back...it hit his spine. He is so lucky he isn't paralyzed, but he can't bend that much anymore or lift anything. He watched as the men started hitting on me. It didn't last that long though because Brittany's mom, the town sheriff heard me screaming from the store up the road. She called back up and came rushing down here."

"Oh my god." Quinn breaths out, in shock that these men were who she was defending.

"I don't really remember much after I saw her, I sort of slipped in to a coma. Massive head trauma or something. One of the men kicked me in the head with his boot. My Dad had slipped into a coma as well, but he was put on a ventilator, he couldn't breathe. Daddy had a panic attack when he heard what happened...Artie's daddy is a doctor and had to admit him for awhile. He just got released about six months ago. He's getting better though, which is good. I stayed in the hospital for two months, I broke my arm, my ribs and punctured a lung. I had swelling in my brain because I had a temporal bone fracture. My Dad, Leroy, he had swelling too and well...it caused severe brain damage. He didn't make it, I mean he was nothing but a vegetable. He had it in his will though that he didn't want to be on life support, so he was taken off of it after I was released, and they were sure he wouldn't come back." Her chest heaves again. "My Daddy wasn't really able to do much, so I had to plan his whole funeral...and take care of Daddy when he came to it. He broke down again and John, Artie's Daddy, had to sedate him and take him back to the hospital."

By now tears were streaming down Quinn's face, she quickly wrapped her arms around the girl. Rachel slowly pushed them backwards, out of the room. She didn't break the embrace, simply made it in to her own room, kicking the door shut behind her. Her sobs finally broke once she was in the comfort of her bedroom though, she clung to Quinn as a year's worth of suffering freed from her shoulders. It seemed like hours that the girl sobbed in to the defense attorney's shoulders, however in reality it was roughly fourty minutes. She started to quiet down, her small gasps for air shook her frame, sniffles following right after.

"I'm sorry for breaking on you like that." Rachel's voice is low, husky and slightly muffled by Quinn's shoulder.

"It's okay." Quinn says softly, watching as the mechanic pulls back slightly.

"I probably look a mess." She strangles out a small laugh as she wipes at her eyes. They had some how ended up sitting on the queen sized bed.

"No, you don't. I think you look beautiful." Quinn murmurs back, her fingers reaching out to gently brush across the girls clenched jaw.

"You don't have to be nice Quinn." She smiles lightly, tilting her head down.

"I'm not being nice, I've thought it since the moment I laid eyes on you." Quinn's soft voice calls back. She trails her fingers down the girls jaw, just underneath her chin to lightly push it back up. Leaning forward slightly she locks eyes with the girl. "I mean it."

"I know.." Rachel breathes out, her eyes darkening slightly.

Neither girl knows which made the first move, but suddenly their lips were locked in a passionate, but very soft kiss.

**Heyyyyy...I know right? Haha, well this is where it's gonna end this time. I think I threw a lot out there for y'all to process. And I would love to hear your take on it all, so hit me up with a PM or a comment.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee.**

**Author's Note: Hah, so I was watching t.v and I totally got gob smacked with another idea. And the way the show was written the Glee characters would fit in to the already assigned spots flawlessly. I'm debating if I'll do it. Anyway, this story is just flowing from me. I'm just opening word pad and typing, whenever I stop, that is the end of the chapter. It seems to working good huh? Oh and the start of this is complete and utter SMUT. I'm just letting y'all know. **

**XxMya09xX: I was indeed talking about Stealing Sunshine. It is so good. I literally squeak when I see an update for it. JR Boone is a good writer as well, I love their Pezfaberry story. Things like this are almost a daily occurrence across the world, we are supposedly a free nation yet people get treated like animals. It's ignorant, it's stupid and just plan heart breaking. I wanted to do an element that was realistic, but not over played in stories. It seems like no one else has the...well balls for lack of a better term to approach this type of situation head on. Thank you for you review. =)**

**sexyoutlaw: I doubt it will end well either, but I guess we will all just have to wait and see. My brain hasn't quite made it that far yet. Thank for reviewing. =)**

**BizzyKielnot: Thank you so much for your kind words. Don't pronounce your T's? I can't say that off the top of my head I've heard that before. I'm intrigued though, now I'm going to try to google it. Haha. Aside from that, it does sort of have a forbidden love air to it doesn't it?**

**agarza1538: I can't promise no one is going to get hurt, but I will say that I'm going to try and not make it overly dramatic. =) Thank you for the review.**

**FaberryOTP: Thank you very much. =) I think Santana will maybe..let it slip? **

**Kahlan35: Again I say always a pleasure. =) Thank you very much for your kind words. I'm glad you liked the chapter, I was hoping it wouldn't come off too information packed. Glad it didn't.**

**momo0424: I wanted some humor before I dropped the massive bomb of drama. I was going to base this story in Kentucky, but that wouldn't really be too much like Glee. I had the perfect town in mind. The description of the house and the rooms are 100% real. It's a replica of my grandparents home. His garage is actually off to the side of the house though, haha. More for personal use as well. The man can fix anything, he made a wooden swing out of a fallen tree. I'm going away from topic though, his town is so small it lost it's post office due to not qualifying in occupancy or something stupid like that? I do have a brilliant idea on how to play out Quinn's involvement. ;)**

**Kaye87: Thank you very much. I'm glad your loving the story, I'm assuming your a new reader to it as well...seeing as I haven't seen a review prior to this one. I do love diving head first in to something, so lets hope the story comes out the way it is in my head. =)**

**IxHeartxGlee: Sometimes there has to be sadness to open the possibility of happiness. I...so sounded like a fortune cookie right there. Thank you for the review. =)**

**Rebeliz777: Thank you for reading. =) I'm trying to update as much as possible. **

**rm06: ;) Your damn straight I left it when it's getting good, wanna know why? You should just scroll down and start reading. I look forward to your response to that. =)**

**Miyuve: I don't think it will go over well. If my mom would have waited like a week or two I would have been born in Texas, my dad was Air Force. But nooo we moved to Ohio, I would have loved to been born in San Antonio I've heard it is beautiful. Oh and Gretchen Wilson...big old hidden love of mine. Redneck women...is so on my playlist, because she sounds damn sexy singing it. In fact, I'm going to listen to it now. Thank you for reading. =)**

**Now, onwards to the story!**

**Leroy's Garage Chapter 4**

Quinn pushed herself closer to deepen the kiss, her tongue lightly swiping on the full lower lip of the brunette. A soft moan is the response, a tanned hand raising to tangle in the cropped blond hair of the attorney. Quinn drops her hand on to a toned thigh, the other raising to wrap around a smooth neck. A groan falls from her lips when the mechanic tugs her lower lip between her teeth.

"Hmm." She lets out a pleased moan, her eyes closing when Rachel kissed her way down her jaw and started to suck on her neck. A startled gasp is her reaction to the mechanic trailing the shell of her ear, her lip trailing behind it.

"What do you want Ms Fabray?" Rachel husks out, her free hand raking down the woman's rib cage. A shiver trails up her spine.

"I want...oh sweet Jesus." She moans out when the tanned hand brushes the side of her breast. "Um..I want you." She finally stutters out.

"Well I figured that one sweet cheeks. " She purrs, she gently pushes the woman back on to the mattress. "What I want to know if how. do. you. want. me?" She punctuates each word with a kiss on her neck. Her body fitting comfortably between the long legs of the blond.

Quinn drops her head back on to the mattress, a low moan being coaxed from her body. She tangles her hand in dark curly locks, giving it a slight tug, she yanks the girl up to smash their lips together, her other hand clawing at her shoulders. Rachel's hands end up on pale knees, slowly pushing upwards, the pencil skirt being shoved up in process. She grounds her hips down, her hands now firmly placed on the woman's upper thighs, a gasp greets her.

"Oh god, what is that?" Quinn's eyes flutter as she raises her leg to wrap around the mechanics lower back, pulling her hips closer on the next roll.

Rachel simply smirks into her neck, letting out a small growl feeling the heel dig into her lower back and nails clawing her shoulder at the same time. She rolls her hips a few more times, the once small bulge growing considerably with each passing brush against her clothed center.

"Unngh." Quinn moans, jerking her hips to meet Rachel's. She grasps the hem of the black v-neck and starts tugging it upwards, her lust filled hazel eyes meeting the swirling pools of brown. "I want this off." She growls, giving it another harsh tug. Rachel lets out a breathy laugh as she raises her arms, the shirt quickly flying across the room. A simple white sports bra covers her upper half now, a toned stomach is now being raked over. Her hips jerk, causing her muscles to tighten showing off an outline of a four pack, as nails draw down her sides.

Rachel drops her hands and starts unbuttoning the tight blue shirt, her eyes meeting Quinn's. "I think it's only fair that we match." She smirks tugging the shirt from the skirt as the blond raises up on her elbows to drag it off her body. A lacy red bra encases her breast pushing them up. Quinn arches a delicate brow as she reaches behind herself to quickly unsnap the item. Dragging it down her shoulders she throws it off to the side.

Rachel raises her hands to cup the milky colored flesh in her palms, the contrast of color awing her, her thumbs brush across the hardened pink nipples. Quinn shivers, her hands touching every inch of skin she can reach on the mechanic's body. The brunette leans down, brushing her hair off to one side, she swipes her tongue across a tantalizing peak. A soft exhale comes from Quinn, she glances up to see her eyes snapped shut. She smiles before encasing her lips around her nipple, her thumb coming up to roll over the other. The blond arches her body upwards at the touch.

"Mhmm that's so good." Quinn moans out, Rachel kisses her way down brushing her lips in a straight path as her nails drag down the blonds rib cage.

Her hands push the underside of Quinn's hips, telling her to raise them, she reaches out to drag down the zipper for the skirt. Her fingers tugging at the material, pulling it down pale legs and tossing it with the rest. While down there she pulls off the heels, leaning forward she presses kisses to the well toned calves. Slowly making her way up to her thighs, her tongue flicks out and trails the rest of the way up. Rachel takes in the wet material of Quinn's red lace panties, a smirk stretches her lips as her eyes flick up to meet ones almost black with lust. Leaning forward she presses a kiss over the material.

"If you stop I will kill you." Quinn growls as her cellphone starts ringing from her bag, her purse jumping silently across the carpet as it vibrates as well.

Rachel's fingers dip in to the waist band and teasingly drags them down, her eyebrows raising. "Honey, I had no intention of stopping." She flicks the final scrap to the side, her gaze raking over the amazing body. "Your.." She starts, taking a small breath. "God, your really beautiful."

A pink hue spreads across the blonds shoulders, neck and cheeks. "Thank you."

The mechanic doesn't respond to the bashful attorney, she relaxes herself back in between the pale thighs, her arms sliding underneath so her palms are flat against her hips. She nuzzles her nose in to the wetness, taking in a small breath to inhale the delicious scent of Quinn's arousal. Her body practically vibrating with a purr, she flicks her tongue out just barely swiping over her clit. Flattening out her tongue she presses harder dragging from bottom to top. Quinn raises a hand to the back of Rachel's head, the other grasping on to the pillow underneath her head. Her hips buck up in to the eager mouth when she repeats it.

"Shiiitttt..." She groans out.

Rachel hums as she wraps her lips around the small bundle of nerves, she sucks strongly and flicks her tongue rapidly up and down. Quinn's body arches up, a loud moan coming out as her hand flexes in brunette hair. She slows her paces and scrapes her teeth lightly over the nub. Pulling back she circles it with her tongue, the blond's hips rotating slightly and she gives a light tug on her hair.

"Stop teasing." Quinn growls as her nails dig in to the back of the mechanics head, this causes a deep moan to emit for the petite girl.

Rachel shifts her body, one of her arms slipping out from underneath the girl. Her lips wrap around her clit, her middle finger coming up to slowly circle around her entrance. Quinn bucks her hips impatiently, a low moan following as the brunette pushes her finger in knuckle deep. She alternates sucking and licking, her finger pushing in further each time.

"Fuck, more." She moans, her hips rising to follow the pace.

Another finger slides in, pushing in and curling her fingers upwards. She brushes against the elusive, soft and spongy, spot deep with the girl. It causes her hips to jerk erratically each time she hits it, scraping her teeth against her clit before dragging it back in between her lips.

"Oh shit, damn baby." She hisses her eyes clenched shut as her hand grips tighter, pushing her head harder between her thighs. "Fuck me harder."

Rachel obliges, leaning on her side slightly she slips a third finger in to the blond and starts to pound in to her. Hollowing her cheeks she sucks as hard a she can, when she takes in a breath through her nose she would power her tongue side to side against the bundle.

"Oh god, oh god. Fuck...fuck." Quinn starts to chant, her hips sloppily rising and falling. The brunette curls up her fingers, brushing against her g-spot again. She nibbles down on her clit before pushing her tongue hard against it and rotating.

"Oh my fucking god...yes! yes! Fuck, Racheeellll!" She wails as her hips buck painfully against the smaller girl, who continues to slowly pump her finger and lapping up the juices spilling out. When her body falls limp to the bed she gently pulls out and nuzzles against the spasming thigh. Placing a soft kiss there she drags her body upwards.

She settles her body to the side of the recovering girl. She places soft kisses on her neck and jaw, her hand stroking the soft skin on the flat flawless stomach. Quinn turns her head towards her, hazel eyes locking with brown, smiling softly she leans forward and brushes her lips against the slightly swollen ones of the mechanic.

"That was amazing." She purrs, the evidence of Rachel's arousal poking her in the thigh. She reaches her hand between them and rubs over it. "It's my turn now though." She growls pushing on Rachel's shoulders and pushing her it to the bed. "First thing though you need to have a lot less clothes." Her hands reach out grasping on the sports bra, the mechanic leans up and lets her tug it off.

In a matter of seconds, with a expert-ed finesse, Rachel's jeans and boxers where in a heap on the floor. The tanned girl was spread out before her like the perfect wet dreams. Hazel eyes landed on pouty pink lips letting her gaze travel down the strong jaw, the beautiful slope of her neck and the tanned breast with light brown nipples standing at attention. Her eyes continue to trail down over the toned stomach, the girls dick was standing at full attention. It looked bigger than what she had seen, but it was only a tad longer. Pre-cum coated the mushroomed head, making her tongue flick out to wet her lips.

"You are amazing Ray." Quinn murmurs. She leans forward, her tongue stretching out to taste the slit. A soft moan came from the girl below her. She wrapped her lips around the bulbous head, swirling her tongue over it and sucking lightly. Her pale hand wraps around the base, pumping up and down slowly. She turns her wrist and gives a light squeeze with each stroke up and down. The salty, sweet taste of Rachel had her bobbing her head down taking half the length of the girl in her mouth.

"Shit." Rachel moaned out, her dark chocolate eyes locked on the attorney.

Quinn bobbed again, taking the entire length this time, choking slightly when the head hit the back of her throat. She started to swallow causing her throat to contract around the hard shaft. Her fingers were lightly running up and down the girls wet entrance. The double stimulation causing Rachel to buck her hips slightly. A long pale finger started teasing the hole as her head bobbed up and down. Her tongue flushing against the underside of the mechanics dick.

"Oh my god you suck my cock so fucking good." Rachel groans out, dropping her head back onto her pillow. She knew she wouldn't last long after bringing the beautiful blond to an orgasm. But already feeling the burning in her stomach. It was just sad to her that she couldn't hold out much longer.

Quinn's finger pushed in to Rachel, pulling back to let her lips wrap tightly around her head again. She swipes her tongue in a semi circle, hollowing her cheeks she drops her head back down. The entire length once more in her mouth. She could tell by the jerky thrust of the girls hips it wouldn't be much longer. She presses another finger in, curling up, her thumb brushes against her hard clit and she also begins to swallow and hum at the same time.

"Holy fucking god, ungh, suck it dry." Rachel moans out loudly as she clenches her eyes shut and pumps her hips up in a flurry of jery movements. "Shiiittt...Quiiiiinnn!" She wails out as her insides clench the blonds fingers and her cum spurts into the back of the still swallow throat. Quinn continues to swallow until she is sure that every drop has been spilt, she slowly pulls up allowing the girls now softening member to fall from her mouth with a soft pop. She gently pulls her fingers from her, letting them rest on a trembling thigh.

* * *

><p>They had curled up afterwards, Quinn's head was resting on Rachel's chest. Their legs were intertwined and a tanned arm was wrapped tightly around pale shoulders. The attorneys arm was draped over the toned stomach.<p>

"Do you regret it?" Rachel break the silence, her gaze falling on the peaceful features.

"No, I don't regret a minute of it. Do you?" Quinn tilts her head up to meet the mechanics gaze head on.

"Not for the world." She smiles, leaning forward to drop a soft kiss on Quinn's forehead.

Quinn's phone blared out in the room again, the purse doing a jump across the floor again as it started vibrating. The blond let out a soft sigh, she didn't want to answer it because she knew who it was. Rachel brushed her hair from her face and tilted her chin up.

"That phone has been going off this entire time. It's probably really important. You should answer it."

"Yeah." Quinn replied softly, shifting her body to stretch over the soft tanned one beneath her. She grasped her purse, snatching the vibrating bionic from it's clutches. " Thirty five missed calls, twenty text messages and twelve voice mails." She breathed out. Tapping the unlocked pattern in, she tapped the missed call button. All from the same person. 'Santana'.

**Okay I'm ending this chapter here. Because that sex scene was a bitch to write. I know it probably sucks but I gotta say I think I did alright. So please don't go to hard on me . Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Glee. I mean would I really be sitting here if I did? No I'd be out buying a yacht or something. **

**Author's Note: Okay so ff net hates me or something? I updated this story and then posted a one-shot. It showed the one-shot on the newly updated/made stories section but not this story? I was kinda pissed, but I guess there ain't anything I can do.**

**Jess733: It seems as though I missed replying to your review in the last chapter, so here I go. Thank you for your review. I'm sorry it made you cry. But, I wanted to make it sad.**

**MsChloeMa: Here I thought I scared you away. lol Thank you for your review. I'm glad you liked the smut scene because it was a hard thing to write. I kept back spacing and then rewriting. Your welcome for the chapter dedicated to you, I'm glad you liked it.**

**RiverKirby: Your just a bundle of energy I swear, it's freaking awesome though. lol To answer your question, yes Rachel will be inter-sexed in this fiction. I figured it'd be better this way. Oh and trust me they will have justice. I have the perfect idea on how to ease everyone's worries on this. Thank you for your review. =)**

**Rebeliz777: Santana will most definitely go Lima Heights, you'll see in this chapter. =) I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far. Thank you for your review.**

**XxMya09xX: What can I really say to you hm? lol I'm kidding, I'm glad that this is becoming one of your favorite stories. Also, I'm glad you enjoyed the smut scene. I'll answer the questions you have in this chapter. Thank you for your review. =)**

**Kaye87: I'm glad you like this story, and the smut scene. You didn't miss the update...ff net decided it wouldn't put it in the newly updated section. I blame it. lol =) Thank you very much for the review. Oh, your questions will be answered this chapter. **

**rm06: Glad ya thought so. ;) Santana will always be a massive cock block lol, it's just as it should be. Don't worry she'll get payback. Thank you for your review. **

**IxHeartxGlee: I'm glad you liked the scene. Thank you for reviewing. Fortune cookies are pretty kick ass. It's like a Chinese 8-ball...but at least you get something to chew on when you get confused.**

**Now, onwards to the story!**

**Leroy's Chapter 5**

"Okay, Q, what the fuck is going on?" Santana growled in to her ear, she had finally decided to dial her back.

"Hello to you too San." Quinn replies tiredly, running a hand through her short blond locks. Rachel had left to go take a shower so she sat alone in the room. She had thrown her underwear and shirt on, leaving it unbuttoned.

"I've called you forty mother fucking times Q!" She roars back. "It is normally a four hour drive okay, I made it in three. You know why? Because I was breaking a hundred on I-75, because your scrawny ass wouldn't answer your phone. How hard is it to grab the damn thing huh?" She snaps.

"Calm the hell down, I'm fine San."

"How was I supposed to know that huh? For all I know the hills really do have eyes and cannibals were feasting on your innards or something. Or maybe some redneck decided to get his rocks off on you." Santana's voice shakes slightly, causing guilt to course through the attorney.

"I'm sorry." She breathes out. "But for the record you are now banned from horror movies, you've quoted at least three different movie titles in our past two conversations."

"Well you never know Q this shit really happens, why else would they make movies on it?" Santana laughs out. "Getting serious right now though, where the hell are you? I'm at some crummy ass diner with shit for coffee."

"I'm staying at Rachel's." Quinn whispers out.

"You what? I'm sorry can you say that again because it sounds like you just said something really fucking stupid?" Santana growled.

"Listen, she is really nice. She offered to let me spend the night here and I thought it was a nice offer." Quinn's sighs, raising her hand to rub her forehead.

"Yeah, I bet she is really nice right now. What happens when she finds out you are the lead attorney on her father's murder case Q? What then?" Santana whispers in to the phone, a bell sounds through the phone as well as a loud squeaking of the diner's door.

"God, I..." She trails off, her throat burns just thinking about the pain she saw in the mechanic earlier. "I don't know."

"Is there anything else I should know about?" Santana breathes out, the rustling of her keys are heard.

"Well, I don't think it is any of your business." Quinn barks, instantly becoming defensive.

"Oh, sweetie, you didn't." The sympathy in the girls voice causes tears to well in Quinn's eyes. A loud exhale fills her ear. "Shit , Q, I've known you almost all my life and I've never seen you throw a case out the window like this. You know you can't do it now, it'd be a conflict of interest. Not to mention the prosecutor, hell even the media, would have a field day with this if they found out."

"She is just so amazing, I don't know what to do." Quinn heaves out, trying to keep her tears at bay.

"Tell her the truth." Santana whispers back. "I'm on my way to the garage, we should talk about this face to face." The soft purr of her engine is the only noise for a few minutes. "Oh and Q?"

"Yeah?" She sniffles.

"You know I got your back no matter what."

"I know S."

* * *

><p>The sun was starting to rise over the small town of Lafayette, many of the towns people were starting to awaken to prepare themselves for their day. Quinn Fabray was trying to not fall apart as she played a visual tennis match of the two brunettes before her. One was slightly taller than the other, high heels adorning her feet. A black dress hugging her curves deliciously, a silver cross dangling just above the valley of her breast. Her eyes were a molten brown, black hair hanging lightly over her shoulders. A penciled eyebrow was arched in warning. Her full red lips are pulled in to a smirk when the shorter of the two lets out a huff.<p>

"You are a very mean person Ms Lopez." Rachel scratches at her jaw as she speaks. Her upper body is covered by a loose white thermal, a pair of black cargo pants hug her hips but fall down over the thick black boots covering her feet.

"Well your a very small person Frodo." Santana's eyes glitter at seeing anger flash in the girls brown eyes.

"Yes well I'm sorry that we can not all have a height advantage like you." The mechanic huffed, her arms crossing over her chest. An irritated look settling on her usually happy features.

Quinn glared at her friend, her eyebrows arched in disbelief at the conversation in front of her. She reaches out and smacks the tanned shoulder of the Latina when she opens her mouth to respond. Their gazes lock and hazel eyes narrow as she raises her finger, pointing at Santana, in warning.

"Whatever Q, I'll leave the hobbit alone for right now ok?" Santana says with a quick quirk of her lips to try and placate the blond.

"Santana." Quinn's voice comes out in a light growl.

"Jesus, look at you getting all riled up over one of the lollipop guild." Santana snorts, the sound of a car approaching them causes the group to turn towards the sound.

The gravel crunches below the tires of the busted up Chevy pickup, Brittany is seen bouncing in her seat through the large front window. A boy with a dopey look on his face and short cropped brown hair is behind the wheel. He shifts the truck in to park and quickly kills the engine. Brittany is out of the car and on Rachel before the group even really catches her movement.

"Oof." Rachel grunts out as she stumbles back, her arms flying around the trim waist of the blond as she tries to gain her balance. "Hey Britt." She smiles to the girl.

"Hey Ray!" Brittany chirps, pulling back she looks over to Quinn and then her eyes land on Santana. Their gaze meets and it is like fireworks are shooting all around them.

Quinn and Rachel watch the two, realization dawning on their features as it clicks in their minds what is going on. Santana has a pink hue spreading over her cheeks and down her neck, Brittany has this sexy little half grin going. Quinn steps over to Rachel, her eyes catching the giant of a boy lumbering out of the truck.

"Who's that?" She whispers to the mechanic.

"That is Finn Hudson, one of Burt's boys." She murmurs back, her eyes flickering to meet the boys confused green ones.

"Hey Rach, what's goin on round here?" His accent is heavy, and his movement a little clumsy.

"Nothin you need to concern yourself with Finn." Rachel replies softly. "You should go on home now, you know I don't want you here after what happened last time." Her gaze hardens on the boy. "I don't wanna be mean to you but I will if you don't get on outta here, I respect Burt which is the only reason I'm not kicking your ass right now."

His dopey look turns in to more of a look of constipation as he stares at the mechanic, hurt in his eyes. "Can't you just let that go?" He mumbles.

"No, now go." She growls, unknowingly snapping the other two from their stare down.

"But-" He starts.

"Hey now, I don't know you but I have had the pleasure of meeting Rachel. She said she wants you to leave. Now you can go the easy way or I can go Brooklyn Heights on you." Santana growls out, stepping forward. Her eyes flash dangerously, her fist clenched at her sides.

"I think you should mind your own business..." Finn barks out, he stares at her for a second his eyes suddenly going comically wide. "I know you!" He shouts, his eyes shooting to Rachel. "She was on the television yesterday as one of the lawyers for those idiots that killed your dad Rachel!" He yells, his gaze falling back on Santana who had the decency to look guilty.

"W-what?" Rachel breathes out. Her eyes meeting the pained hazel next her. Brittany's arms quickly wrap around her in a firm hold, pushing her front against the mechanics back.

"Rachel..." Quinn starts, her hand raising to reach out to the girl.

"No...I...I can't believe you!" Rachel shouts, her eyes filling with tears. "You come in here and...and...you just fuck with me?" She starts struggling in the taller girls arms, trying to free herself. "I told you everything that happened! I...I...god...I'm so fucking stupid!"

"No, your not. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you." Quinn pleads, her own eyes starting to tear up.

"You should just fucking go!" Roared Finn. Santana's gaze snapped to him and a her lips raised up over her teeth as she snarled at him.

"Back off gigantor." Santana barks out, she steps forward to shield Quinn from the dopey boy.

The loud snap of skin hitting skin fills the air. Finn stares wide eyed at his fist before taking in the Latina prodding her jaw with a grimace. Her eyes turned cold, a large smile stretching across her face showing her bloodied teeth. She lets out a loud cackling laugh before her face quickly switched to a scowl and she jumped at the boy. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her right hand snatched in to his hair, the other balled in to a fist smashing in to his jaw.

Brittany stared wide eyed at the scene before her, it was turning her on immensely seeing the girl wail on the boy with abandon. Her grip grew slack on the petite mechanic in her arms, Rachel seeing the commotion struggled harder. She managed to break away and dashed towards the fighting, grasping the back of the latina's dress she yanks the girl bodily from Finn, slowly putting her to the ground. Turning to the now bloodied face she walks up to him.

"Are you okay?" Rachel's face looks concerned. Seeing the boys slow nod causing a frown to mar her features, she swings her hand up and cracks him across the cheek. Blood and spit fly from his mouth as his head snaps to the side. "What the hell were you thinking hitting a woman Finn? Your too stupid for your own damn good sometimes. Now get your ass on outta here before I beat it myself."

Finn's tall body stumbled back to his truck, climbing in and cutting it on. He stared at the girls before shaking his head, he peeled out of the lot and disappeared around the corner in a cloud of dust. After watching his truck disappear, Rachel turned and looked at the two attorneys. Her gaze drifting to Brittany, who had tugged her shirt off and was currently holding it to the latina's bloody nose.

"God dammit." She hisses, her eyes closing tightly. She raises her hand to quickly drag it through her hair. "Alright, come on we need to get you cleaned up Santana. Quinn, we need to talk." Her gaze snaps the the tear stained face of the blond, a soft sigh exhaling from her body.

* * *

><p>"Okay so explain to me why it is that you let me tell you the story, cry in your arms and sleep with you if you knew about the trial?" Rachel was seated at the six person dining room table. Quinn next to her, Brittany next to Quinn and Santana next to Brittany.<p>

"I just...I didn't really know what this case was when I accepted it. They said it was a murder trial, the prosecution had witnesses and a solid case. I never read the file, I've done hundreds of murder trials. Mostly it is a media gold mine, a husband having killed his wife or a wife catching her husband cheating. It's basic things. But when I found out that this happened here and what happened I knew that I couldn't do it right then. You are so amazing, so sweet and so beautiful...I just can't fathom that someone would attack you like that. I'm pulling myself from the case because of a conflict of interest. I want to be here for you during this trial, because I honestly like you Rachel. I didn't pretend to be nice, I didn't sleep with you just because. I did it because I am attracted to you. I want to find out if this could be something more." Quinn stares sadly at the mechanic, watching the girl stare at her folded hands.

Brittany knew something had went down, she could tell by the changed body language in the two girls. They had sexy times, and it was okay with her because she had never made it official between Rachel and her. Actually she encouraged her to explore any sexual desires, as long as she told her about them afterwards. This would count as informing her. She could tell this time was different that real emotions were forming, and she couldn't help the blinding smile that lit up her face.

"I..." Rachel sighs softly, her eyes raising to hesitantly meet the blond attorneys. "Your going to have to work hard Quinn. You broke my trust by not telling me about the trial and for acting like you didn't know anything about it. At the same time I'm grateful that you are willing to drop a case because you know if would hurt me, hurt a chance at us." Her lips quirk up into a soft smile.

"So, does this mean your not going to throw us out?" Quinn replied hastily.

"No, I won't throw you out." Rachel laughs out, her sparkling brown eyes flash to Brittany. "What is it Britt Britt?" She questioned with a tilt of her head.

"You had sexy times with Quinn." She replies calmly.

Quinn's eyes widen, realizing the speech she had given was in front of the mechanics girl friend. She snaps her gaze to the happy blond, confusing filling her at the look.

"It's okay that you had them. I'm not really dating Ray, she is my best friend and we decided to be each others first. Then when we realized how good it felt we just kept doing it, we decided we wouldn't date though because we didn't want to ruin our friendship. So it is totally okay." Brittany chirps out, bouncing lightly in her seat.

"Oh...um.." Quinn's cheeks alight in a fiery red blush when Santana starts howling with laughter after the ditzy blonds little speech.

"Oh my god..." Santana wheezes out, clutching her sides. "You...Q?...Seriously?" She continued to cackle.

"Shut up S!" Quinn barked, dropping her face in to her hands.

**Author's Note: Alright people here we go, this is the end of this chapter. Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Sorry it's short people. The next chapter is probably going to contain a time jump. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee y'all. Nor do I own anything from Law and Order...just borrowing a character to take over the case. ;)**

**Author's Note: Well y'all this story is quickly coming to a close. I predict within in one to two more chapters after this. Unless I get a stroke of brilliance and decide to add on..which who is to say it won't happen? **

**XxMya09xX: Look at least I got your name right this time. =) I was going to add that in the last chapter but I forgot, okay if it doesn't make it in this chapter I'll just tell you right now lol. He kissed her knowing, or well thinking, that her and Brittany were together. Thank you for the review though.**

**FaberryOTP: Thank you for your review, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

**writingislove: Well, I gotta say I'm glad you think so. =) Thank you very much for your review.**

**MsChloeMa: It's a good thing I can't scare ya away. lol I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. I understand what it is like to get caught up in stories, I don't expect you to review every chapter. Thank you for your review. **

**grangergirl22: And you are so awesome in so many ways, for reviewing. =) Thank you.**

**Irishgrl33: Glad you think so, thank you for the review. **

**momo0424: Thank you. =) Yes, Santana is a very persistent individual, but can you blame her? She likes to keep bitches in check. I highly dislike Finn, I think it comes out in every story I write honestly lol. But, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapters. Thank you very much for your reviews.**

**riverkirby: Okay just reading through that review, I feel like I can just see you bouncing in your chair. lol But, thank you very much for your review. I know that Finn has brown eyes, but I was dealing with two characters already with brown eyes. It would've been a bitch to be like oh well 'Finn's brown eyes met Rachel's chocolate gaze. Or Santana's fiery gaze met the brown orbs of Rachel, turning her gaze on the brown eyed boy.' Ya know? So I took liberties and made him have green. **

**LuvReg: I know your review was for Chapter 1, but I figured I'd add you in here anyway. Thank you very much for your review, hope the story still interest you. **

**Jess733: Well, I'm glad it was written well enough to get the emotion across. I do agree that Finn is an ass, I highly dislike him. Every time I see him on the show I'm like 'Where the hell is a bus? Someone mow down the horrible excuse for a character.' or 'Nice car, hit him...hit him...hit him! Damnit, you let him get away...bastards.' Yeah I figured I'd stay true to Rachel Berry for the show, she has a big heart and gives almost everyone a second chance. Thank you for your review. =)**

**Cassico: I was wondering if I'd see you on here. lol Thank you for reading and reviewing. =) I'm glad you liked the girls and their relationships. Finn isn't just an idiot, I'm pulling a page from one Sue Sylvester, he is a sloppy baby! I do enjoy protective Santana...lol **

**Now, onwards to the story!**

**Leroy's Garage Chapter 6**

_Moving on to Monday, the date of the trial. _

"You can do this Rachel." Quinn murmurs, raising her hand to gently squeeze the brunettes shoulder. "I know it is going to be hard to see them again face to face, but I want you to just squeeze Brittany's hand if it becomes to much and she'll get you out of there."

Rachel gives a small nod, a violet long sleeved button down shirt is tucked in to a pair of fitted black slacks. A pair of black flats cover her feet, which shuffling slightly as Brittany reached out to grasp her hand. The ditzy blond is wearing a long blue dress, it ends just below her knees a pair of heels finish her off.

Santana's heel make a clacking noise as she approaches the group, her brown gaze taking in the trio. A tight red dress, sleeveless and ending just above her knees, her silver cross resting on top of the material. She comes to a stop beside them, giving Rachel's shoulder a quick squeeze, her hand intertwining with Brittany's.

"You'll be fine Frodo." Santana's husky voice reassures. Her gaze taking in the decked out blond attorney. A black skin tight skirt, a yellow button down shirt tucked in to it, with a matching black jacket. A pair of four inch Dior heels and a small Marc Jacobs clutch in her hands. A pair of of glasses rest on the bridge of her nose, the lenses slightly rectangled, the glinting black making her hazel eyes stand out. Catching the woman's gaze she gives her a small nod. "You ready to go in there Q?"

"Yeah S, let's go." Quinn gives a reassuring smile to Rachel, one more time, before opening the door to the courtroom.

Three empty chairs are vacant behind the Prosecutor's table. A tall blond man in a black and red pinstriped suit, a red shirt with a black vest and a black tie stands at the outer most edge of the table, his kind blue eyes turn to take in the girls as the enter giving them a gentle smile. Brittany raises her hand and gives him a small wave, which he returns. Another man wearing a pair of black dress slacks, shiny black patent leather shoes and a white button down tucked in offset by a yellow and blue stripped tie. His hair is combed at the sides, the middle having balded long ago, his green eyes sparkle as he takes in the girls. An honest smile coming over his features.

Brittany separates from the group, sliding in the first pew of the courtroom. A woman with shoulder length blond hair and kind blue eyes smiles at her, wrapping an arm around her waist once she sits. Next to her is the figure of Finn Hudson, his green eyes locked on Rachel. He wears a simple button up, black tie and black slacks. Next to him is a boy with a feminine air to him, his hair perfectly combed, he wears a tailored grey suit with a blue shirt underneath a yellow scarf tucked in to the grey vest barely peaking from the lapels of his jacket. His eyes are a caramel brown, and his eyebrow raises slightly as he purses his lips taking in the two women with Rachel.

The small door separating the people from the lawyers and their clients swings open. Quinn, Rachel and Santana walk towards the tall blond man, Rachel gets a gentle hug from the green eyed man. She smiles softly up at him, taking the seat next to the man and directly in front of Brittany. Quinn and Santana nod at something the man says, sliding in to the seats next to him.

"Rachel, I don't know how you did it kid...but those are the best damn lawyers in New York and they are sitting in on our case." The green eyed man whispers to the mechanic, his eyes flitting between her and the two lawyers.

"Burt, they decided to do this. Must be from the kindness of their own hearts." She whispers back, a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, I don't believe that kiddo." Burt replies, leaning back in his chair. "No big shot lawyer would come to this town and do a case for free. But some how we have two? You must of worked your magic on them or something. I haven't met anyone that didn't love you Rach."

"Thank you Burt, but I promise I didn't work any 'magic'." She replies, her eyes flickering over to see the hazel eyed blond looking at her with a soft look.

"Keep saying it, maybe one day it'll be tr-" Burt stops his eyes narrowing as a scowl crosses over his features. The mechanic snaps her gaze to the side seeing the tree men being led in to the room by guards.

One was a tall white man, his hair a sandy blond and his eyes a vibrant green. A five o'clock shadow is barely noticeable across his strong looking jaw. His shoulders are rigid and his hands are clasped in front of him. A orange jump suit covers his body, the shackles around his hands clanking as he walks to the table set up on the defenses side. His gaze catches Rachel's and a look of pride washes over his face, a smug grin stretching his lips.

A shorter, more muscular man follows behind him. His hair is jet black and combed off to the side, his eyes are a pale emotionless blue. A mustache covers his upper lip, the rest of his face clean shaven. A small scowl paints his face as he takes in Burt and Rachel, his eyes flash dangerously as he slides in to the seat next to the blond man. His chains clanking as it hits his orange covered lap.

Last, but not least, is the man who Rachel remembered the most. His hazel eyes so bright, they were almost golden, his hair was a medium brown and buzzed close to his scalp. A smile washed over him, making him look almost manic, when he noticed Rachel staring at him. He puckered his pink lips, shooting her a wink. Both his hands and feet were shackled, his orange suit just as vibrant as the other two. He slid in to his seat beside the other two men, but leaned back so he could continue to gaze at the brunette mechanic.

The lawyer for the first man was a balding, chubby man. His suit looked cheap, it was a dark blue pinstripe with a white shirt underneath, his shoes scuffed slightly. He looked nervous, well if the sweat covering his forehead was any indication. His eyes were a deep mossy green, but they showed his fear when he looked at his client.

Next, was a woman. She stood taller than her client, her black hair pulled back in to a bun. Her brown eyes hard as she stares forward,awaiting for the judge. Her jaw clenched when her client leaned over to whisper something to her. Her pale skin flushing, in what appeared to be anger, before she snapped something out to him. A tight brown pant suit was her attire, a white shirt underneath.

A short, older woman stood beside them. Her once red hair is rapidly greying, her posture is slightly slouched and her features looking highly irritated. The man next to her does not speak to her, continuing to openly stare at the mechanic, the woman notices this and taps him on the arm. A scowl crosses her face and her blue-grey eyes flash in something akin to anger before looking back forward.

"All rise. Hear ye, hear ye, the criminal Court for the District of Dayton is in session - the Honorable Judge Brown presiding. All having business before this honorable court draw near, give attention, and you shall be heard. You may be seated." Stated the Bailiff, everyone standing when he starts and slowly sitting back down when he finishes. A petite black woman walks up the steps, sitting in the large black chair. Her brown eyes looking over the room.

* * *

><p>"Edward North, please rise." Judge Brown called out, eying the man before glancing back down at the papers in her hands. "The charges against you are three counts of assault in the first degree, two counts of attempted murder and murder in the first degree." Her brown eyes raise looking at the man, who seemed to look smug even now. "Do you understand these charges?" She awaits a nod from him before she glances back down. "How do you plead?"<p>

"Not guilty." Edwards replies, his sandy blond hair slightly disarrayed now from running his hands through it, his green eyes no meeting the Judge's gaze.

"You may be seated." She calls, glancing at the man to the right of Edward. "Jacob Haynes, please rise." The bulky, black haired man stands. His cold blue eyes looking directly at the Judge, making her conceal her shiver, her brown eyes drop back to the paper. "The charges against you are three counts of assault in the first degree, two counts of attempted murder and murder in the first degree. Do you understand these charges?" The blue eyed man continues to stare blankly at her, nodding his head slightly. "How do you plead?"

"Not guilty your honor." He tilts his head slightly as he respond.

"You may be seated." Judge Browning calls out, her gaze falling on the last man. "James Stern, please rise." Her brown eyes flit over the young man before dropping her gaze back to the paper clutched in her hands. "The charges against you at three counts of assault in the first degree, two counts of attempted murder and murder in the first degree. Do you understand these charges?" Her eyebrow raises as the man almost automatically nods, a grin stretching his lips. "How do you plead?"

"Not guilty." James calls out, his voice calm and his eyes proud.

"Very well, this trial will now begin. Let the opening statements begin." With that she lightly bangs her gavel. Leaning back in her chair, she folds her hands over her stomach and watches with rapt interest.

* * *

><p>The trial dragged on that day and the next. Finally after many tear filled witness statements, a break down from Hiram, and the doctor that treated Leroy and Rachel. The case had come to an end. Brittany's father, Mason, Quinn and Santana fought valiantly against the defense. Santana's specialty was to tear down the witnesses making them hardly credible, Mason's was to question their witnesses making them stand up individuals, and Quinn she was like a pied piper when it came to closing and opening statements as well as any introduction of evidence. No wonder she was the top at her firm. The defense could barely keep up with the young prosecutor.<p>

"The juries back." Santana mumbled, grasping gently at Rachel's shoulder to get her attention. Their gazes meet and the Latina sends her a gentle smile. "Come on chica." She murmurs leading her back in to the court room. They go to their seats in the front of the room. Burt's hand immediately wraps around hers, Santana discretely taking the other.

The bailiff walks over to the foreman of the jurors, getting a small slip of paper from her. He walks over to the judge and hands it up, Judge Browning eyes the slip of paper and then nods to herself handing it back. The bailiff then returns it to the foreman.

"Has the Jury reached a unanimous decision?" She asks, raising her eyebrow just slightly.

"We have your honor." The woman responds, opening the slip of paper.

"In the charges of assault in the first degree, against the defendant Edward North, how do you find?"

"We the jury find the defendant guilty." She states clearly, the audience erupting in cheerful whispers.

"In the charges of attempted murder, against Edward North, how do you find?"

"We the jury find the defendant guilty." She states again, her eyes on the judge only as the room erupts again.

"In the charges of murder in the first degree, against Edward North, how do you find?"

"We the jury find the defendant not guilty." She states again, gasps sounding across the room.

"Very well. In the charges of assault in the first degree, against Jacob Haynes, how do you find?"

"We the jury find the defendant guilty." The woman shifts on her feet.

"In the charges of attempted murder, against Jacob Haynes, how do you find?"

"We the jury find the defendant not guilty." Gasps once more ring out.

"In the charges of murder in the first degree, against Jacob Haynes, how do you find?"

"We the jury find the defendant not guilty."

"In the charges of assault in the first degree, against James Stern, how do you find?"

"We the jury find the defendant guilty."

"In the charges of attempted murder, against James Stern, how do you find?"

"We the jury find the defendant guilty."

"In the charges of murder in the first degree, against James Stern, how do you find?"

"We the jury find the defendant guilty."

Rachel let out a relieved gasp, at least the man responsible for her fathers death would be behind bars. The other men got it slightly easier than James, but at least they would atone for some of their crimes.

"Thank you for your service, you are dismissed." Judge Brown called out to the jury, watching them shuffle out of the court room before turning to the lawyers. "Edward North, you are here by sentenced to 15 years for crimes committed. Jacob Haynes, you are here by sentenced to 6 years for crimes committed. James Stern, you are here by sentenced to life imprisonment, no chance at parole. Please remove the prisoners. This case is dismissed." She taps the gavel.

* * *

><p>"So how do you feel?" Quinn ask as they make their way through the hordes of camera crews and reporters.<p>

"I thought I'd feel better when the men got convicted, but it just made me realize that this is all happening. That no matter what I do I will never get my Dad back." Tears well in her brown orbs. "I'm glad they are being punished though." She whispers at the end.

"I'm sure he is in heaven right now smiling down on you and your father." Quinn murmurs, reaching a hand out to squeeze her hand.

"Do you really think he is in heaven?" Rachel sniffles.

"Of course I do honey, I mean any one that had anything to do with you being made has got to be an angel." She smiles softly when Rachel reaches over to swat her shoulder. They finally make it to the now fixed BMW Z4, Quinn opening the passenger door for the mechanic.

"Let's go home." Rachel says, her hand reaching out to grasp the blond attorney's.

"Okay baby." She smiles, leaning over to place a gentle kiss on her cheek. She starts the car, using their combined hands to do so, and throws the car in to drive. She places their joined hands in her lap, her thumb brushing against the top of the tanned hand as they head home.

**Hey, look...I don't know a lot about the court stuff but I tried. I know it got a little repetitive...but hopefully y'all didn't mind that. I'm gonna try to wrap this up in the next chapter..but like I said earlier you may get another one out of me. If it is okay with y'all I'm gonna incorporate another time jump, a larger one this time...to show where the couples ended up.**


End file.
